


Best Morning

by Find_a_Way



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/M, Married Sex, Morning Sex, PWP, Quiet Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 14:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11164107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Find_a_Way/pseuds/Find_a_Way
Summary: Patrick and Shelagh find a little morning togetherness before the children wake.





	Best Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Not so sure if this is rated Explicit, but better safe than sorry.

He watched her as she slept, a sense of contentment deep in his soul. Her skin was luminous in the early dawn light that parted the bedroom curtains, her hair the color of honey. She looked angelic lying next to him, her lace edged night dress reminding him of the many times he had pushed it from her shoulders, no defense against their passion for each other. He was not a poetic man, but he felt an inspiration he hadn’t felt in his life when he regarded her so closely. She didn’t seem real, lying there, yet he knew her love was real, her partnership all he could wish for.

 

He could lie here watching her for hours, then leisurely wake her, coax her to awareness and love her. If he could, he would stay in this place with her forever, but life had other plans, he knew. Responsibilities and duties would remain at bay for only so long. Quietly he lifted his hand to caress her face, his thumb barely stroking over the smooth skin of her temple. He let out a breath. He loved that spot, soft and vulnerable, and would press his lips there when she woke. He threaded his fingers through her hair, his thumb gently stroking the outside edge of her shell-like ear.

 

Shelagh’s breathing changed, and he knew she was awake. He smiled as he brushed his thumb across the tips of her eyelashes, then tangled his hand farther into her hair and moved closer. He felt her answering smile as he pressed his lips against her mouth, his tongue just barely touching the seam of her lips. Slowly, he tasted the edges of her mouth, light flicks of his tongue coaxing her mouth to soften, ready for his kiss. Her full lower lip parted with a soft breath and he gently took it between both of his, grazing his tongue over its smooth interior, drawing it into his mouth.

 

Shelagh moaned lightly against his mouth, a sound more felt than heard. She became an active participant and flicked her own tongue to meet his. Languid kisses followed kisses, slow and deep, all their focus on their attuned bodies, their breath mingling sweetly in this intimate connection. Buttons were undone, his shirt gone from his shoulders, replaced by her stroking hands. Without speaking, they knew they had a little time, that they would take each other leisurely, completely, but they would have to be as silent as possible. Waking children could derail this morning ritual, and they would be left tense and unfulfilled.

 

Moving his mouth along the edge of her jawline and down her neck, Patrick slid his hand over her collarbone and teased open the buttons at the neckline of her nightdress. The light fabric slid away, and her arms freed. Silent, she let her head fall back, giving him access to the line of her throat, thrusting her breasts up to implore his hands to touch her. Happy to oblige, he took the firm round flesh in his hand, his palm barely grazing over its taut pink peak. She threaded her fingers in his hair, showing him where she wanted his mouth, her hips rocking slowly against his body. He felt her leg tense, her toes pointed and grinned as he greedily nipped at her rosy tip. He could do this forever, he thought, laving her sweet nipple, sucking and tugging it gently with his teeth. Soon, he knew, she would slide her tense leg around him, her need to be closer to him driving her. Her hands eased his bottoms over his swollen erection and down past his hips and he wavered for a moment. She tasted so sweet, he wanted her breasts so much, but there was, in fact, only so much time. They couldn’t prolong this for too long. While he knew he would be happy touching all of her, loving every inch of her with his mouth, that would have to wait for another time. Tonight, perhaps?

 

Deciding, he reached back up and kissed her fully on her mouth as his fingers slowly coaxed the nightie up the length of her thighs. Shelagh wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close in a deep soulful kiss as she lifted her hips, the fine cotton sliding up past her bottom to gather around her waist. Patrick’s hand paused at her hip, slowly sliding to cup her bottom while their tongues swirled over and over each other. He squeezed gently, kneading the soft flesh, then slid his palm down across the front of her thigh, his thumb stroking the smooth surface as it made its way to his goal.

 

The slight catch in her breath made him laugh silently. She was always surprised by the depth of passion she felt when he touched her there. Lightly, he slid his forefinger along the crease of her core, slowly easing into her most private place. She was warm and moist there, and he grew harder, knowing it was her desire for him that made her so. Her body was tight with tension, and he found the nub that was the center of her whole being in that moment. He caressed it with the tip of his finger, making small, tight circles against the flesh. Her head was thrown back, her chin in the air, breasts thrust out as she spread her legs wider, pulling him to her.

 

“Now,” she breathed against his mouth. He knew she wanted him there, inside her, his maleness pressing hard into her. Rising above her, he stroked his finger against her core one last time, then pushed his hardness into her, slowly. Her feet slid up along his hips, opening her even wider to accept him. Finally, he was buried in her as deeply as he could go, and they lay still together, focussing all energy on that one special place of union.

 

Cheek to cheek, her breath in his ear, his in hers, they began to move, their quiet rhythm slow and measured. He felt as well as heard her deep exhales as he pushed into her, her breath shaky as he slid nearly out each time. This morning, the intense focus, the deep connection both physical and emotional, made them aware of every burst of feeling. Their eyes locked together, seeing things only they could see. They moved together as one, slowly, slowly, giving and taking until they peaked as one. There were no sounds, no cries of passion. They climaxed in silence as their bodies shared this perfect moment of joy. Her legs held him close to her, their fingers interlaced against the pillows as their movements gradually became languid, sated.

 

As their breathing calmed, Shelagh lightly kissed his ear. “Good morning,” she whispered.

 

He laughed. " _Best_ morning,” he whispered back.


End file.
